


hitohira no hanabira

by nishiyan



Category: Bleach, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: момо смотрит на мину своим сонным, осязаемо тяжелым, взглядом, и делает вид, что так и нужно.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 1





	hitohira no hanabira

Момо смотрит на Мину своим сонным, осязаемо тяжелым, взглядом, и делает вид, что так и нужно. Это нормально — прятаться во время тренировок в тёмном бараке, пока лейтенант лениво пересчитывает новеньких и потирает лысину, стараясь не думать, что где-то была седьмая Хираи. Мина вздыхает, снимает с пояса занпакто и садится рядом, складывая ладони на колени.

— Что-то стряслось?

— Я устала.

Сейчас бы закатить глаза, но Мина принципиально этого никогда не делала. Только едва слышно фыркала в стороне, отводя взгляд, чтобы не узнал никто.

— Мы только недавно закончили академию и…

—…я уже жутко устала.

Момо заваливается на спину, и тут-то Мина замечает, что её оби развязан и косоде грозит распахнуться. Момо откровенно плевать. Ей жарко, неудобно и хочется есть, пить и, желательно, поспать, но благодаря Мине под боком сон не идет.

У Мины прямая спина, сложенные по правилам руки, косоде без складок и даже занпакто отполирован до степени алмазного блеска. Мюи Мина делает все по расписанию и не ищет сложных путей, приключений на свою голову или того хуже — проблем. Она ценит зону комфорта и не спешит выходить из нее, если того не требуют обстоятельства. Момо не знает, как монохромная Мюи Мина решилась сложить свою голову прямо на плаху, позволить жизни висеть на волоске.

— Мне уйти?

— Как хочешь.

Как можно нейтральнее, чтобы голос не дрожал, а взгляд мягко ложился на прогретое солнцем дерево. Никак не на собранные в пучок волосы, которые до скрежета в зубах мягкие, пахнущие персиками и дымом.

Момо проводит аналогию и улыбается сама себе.

Но Мина скользит рядом, словно змея, устраиваясь совсем под боком, прижимаясь своим бедром к чужому, чтобы чувствовать невыносимое сейчас тепло. Ей бы в прохладу, под ветки сакуры в поместье капитана, но Момо — здесь, а дальше ей путь заказан.  
Мина смаргивает с ресниц легкий сон, успевший осесть на веках тонкой пленкой, и спешит подняться — время рабочее, а она! — но Момо тянет за щиколотку обратно. Полежи ещё. Мы без того далеко друг от друга.

Осесть на доски, практически не моргая смотреть на расслабляющееся лицо, некогда заляпанное кровью и потом, и ловить себя на мысли, что состояние это — домашнее. Без воющих пустых над ухом, без беззаботного лейтенанта с рыжим хвостом и капитана — полной противоположности. Её дом далеко, за белыми стенами, где только начинается смрад худой жизни, где жить нестрашно и безопасно, где просто можно жить.

Момо говорила, что хочет домой, что безумно скучает, рыдала раза два на их памяти, но держалась. Не сходила с выбранного пути, уверенно шла, ведя Мину на буксире. Мюи всё доставалось легко, всё решалось за неё, и даже непонятно было, где заканчиваются наставления и начинается жизнь. Академия закончена не из любви к кромсанию пустых и бумажной волоките. Так надо, у неё реяцу, и это более чем важно. Мина упертая — всё вытянет, всё вытерпит, поставь перед ней цель, и только жди результата: рано или поздно он всё-таки будет.

***

Момо думает, что Мина выглядит круто даже тогда, когда её меч раздваивает пустому маску. Нет, не так: тогда она выглядит особенно круто.

Хираи бы пускать слюни в свою подушку, но работа — та ещё сволочь, особенно когда тебе чуть больше сотни, а ты уже при звании. Момо не думает, что чем-то действительно выделилась — делала то, что говорили, самодеятельности не устраивала, только один раз помогла лейтенанту с отчетами. Так, для поднятия кармы.

Заря только занималась, но лейтенант — необычайно бодрый для времени суток, учитывая, что несколько тарелочек сакэ по вечерам для него лишними не бывают — уже строил отряд, пока третий офицер клевал носом. Слишком ухоженный для проснувшегося в четыре утра.

Хираи широко зевает, ей положено, рассвет, как никак, и собирает по кусочкам события вчерашнего вечера. Офицерские попойки — дело чести, но Мина не пьёт принципиально, значит и Момо тоже. Чревато последствиями, для неё не слишком приятными и постыдными до степени краснеющих, как маков цвет, ушей.  
Единственный раз, когда сакэ довело Момо до беспамятства, закончился в бараках четвертого отряда под чутким взглядом мягкой капитанши. Мина же не разговаривала с ней целых два дня.

Момо не пила и вчера, только наблюдала за тем, как доходят до состояния, когда нельзя, но хочется, друзья и коллеги. Смотрела и понимала, почему Мюи — противница алкоголя. Она выше, куда выше низменного желания пить, дурманить голову добровольно, спускаться вниз по накатанной. Но дело не в этом.

Кто-то из офицеров — вдрызг пьяных — упомянул вскользь, не зацикливаясь на этом упоминании особо, симпатичную холеную офицершу из шестого, что носит пучок и танцует по выходным балет. Момо дернулась, Мина — это Мина, узнаваемая, приметная. Ни с кем не спутаешь.

Мина в этих грубых лапищах, ничего кроме оружия и бутылок сакэ не державших, так неуместна, неправильна, и вообще — не Мина. Кукла, манекен, злая шутка.

Момо накручивает. Обожает это дело, хоть и не любит нервничать и трястись, как кленовый лист. Пощёчина вышла спонтанной, глупой, как и её взгляд, которым пялилась она после в покрасневшее от выпивки и злости лицо. Запястье до сих пор саднило от грубой мужской силы, запах сакэ втерся в корку мозга.

***

Прямым, будто под линейку, почерком, Мина выводит какой-то до жути важный отчет, срок сдачи которого лейтенант благополучно проспал.

Руки выводят слова, но голова совсем не эти забита. Совсем.  
Проходя мимо дежурных, в этот раз — третьего и пятого офицеров — зацепился слух за знакомое имя, а потом — за дальнейшие события.

Мина не знала что хуже: присутствие Момо на попойке или её же пощечина третьему офицеру. Зато прекрасно понимала одно — нужно поговорить. Причем немедленно. Но мысль о том, что придется вынимать из головы слова, связывать их в предложения (причем адекватные, что с Момо просто невозможно сделать), заставляла мурашки табуном пробежаться по спине.  
«Хэй, я слышала рассказ о том, что случилось ночью»? «Не хочешь мне ничего сказать»? Мюи не знает, что стоит говорить в таких случаях, да и имеет ли она вообще право спрашивать о таком, но в конце концов — она человек в жизни Момо далеко не последний (если вообще не единственный), и крошечная доза любопытства никому не навредит.

***

Момо жует яблоко и смотрим на неё глазами чистыми и честными, будто бы несколько часов назад действительно ничего не случилось. Готей скуден на события, не связанные с военными действиями и прочим, что за десятки лет службы успевает до звездочек надоесть, поэтому новость что пятый офицер — девушка! — залепила кому-то выше чином пощечину, разлетелась лучше горячей похлебки в крайних районах Руконгая.

Мине кажется, что она выслеживает раннюю пташку, потому что действует с предельной — даже непонятной — аккуратностью, старательно обходя основную тему, что к середине разговора они уже беседуют о том, какие красивые у капитана тринадцатого отряда волосы и что надо бы уже обзавестись новой обувью.  
Хираи дожевывает яблоко и останавливается где-то в конце реплики о тренировках в четыре утра.

— Ты же в курсе, что я сделала, да?

— Мо…

— Прости меня.

— За что? — Мина слишком удивлена, чтобы ответить как-нибудь по-другому.

— Сглупила, — вытирая рукавом косоде румяный бок очередного яблока, — Но перед этим придурком я извиняться я не собираюсь, так ему и скажи. С этого дня я отстаиваю права женщин в военном мире мужчин.

Мине хочется засмеяться, но сил хватает только на искреннюю улыбку и объятия. Прижать к груди дурную голову, в которой роем носятся ей одной понятные мысли, и провести рукой по спутанным во время дневного сна волосам. Момо ведет себя так, будто нуждается в доме — капельке любви, заботы и тепла по голубым венам под кожей. Она уютная — с запахом нагретой на солнце кожи, яблок и медового мыла, со спутанными волосами и мятой формой. С криво пристегнутым к поясу занпакто.


End file.
